The Raggedy Doctor of Amelia Pond
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Na prosbu dávné kamarádky si Reid promluví s malou Amélií Pondovou.


Byla to trochu zvláštní prosba.

Ne, vlastně možná nebyla, když se nad tím Reid trochu zamyslel. Původně měl být přece v práci – to oni všichni – ale zvláštním řízením osudu a naprosto nečekaným pochopením ze strany Straussové, která z nějakého důvodu (všichni měli podezření, že za tím nějakým způsobem stojí Rossi, ale neměli nic, čím by to mohli dokázat) přišla na to, že jsou vážně jenom lidé a čas od času potřebují nějaké volno, a tak jim zařídila čtrnáct dní ničím nerušené dovolené. Dost narychlo a bez předchozího varování, ale zato se slibem, že je v žádném případě nikdo nepřivolá do práce dřív.

A tak měl najednou před sebou dva týdny bez plánů, bez svého běžného náročného programu, a vzhledem k tomu, že všichni jeho kolegové se chystali strávit ten čas se svými rodinami, dokonce i Emily, jemu se nechtělo trávit opět celou dovolenou doma čtením knih a matka měla zase jednu z těch příšerných fází své nemoci, kdy nepoznávala nikoho okolo sebe, a jeho návštěva by ji spíše rozrušila, než potěšila, rozhodl se, že se vydá někam pryč.

A jaké místo bylo pro takovou malou poznávací dovolenou lepší než Velká Británie, země plná historie, památek a nádherné přírody?

Od Sharon bylo milé, že ho pozvala k sobě, umožnila mu, aby strávil pár dní u ní, v tom zbytečně velkém a trochu strašidelném skotském domě, hned, jak jí oznámil, že se chystá do Británie.

Kdysi bývali kamarádi, bydleli jen pár domů od sebe, když byl Reid ještě malý, a byla jediná, kdo se s ním bavil. Skoro se od sebe nehnuli, a zůstali spolu v kontaktu, i když se Sharon ve třinácti s rodiči odstěhovala do Skotska a postupně tam zdomácněla tak, že si všichni mysleli, že je místní.

Teď tedy na pár dní obsadil jeden z pokojů v jejím domě, pěkný pokoj na konci chodby, a to nejmenší, co pro ni mohl udělat, když ho u sebe i po tolika letech nechala bez nejmenšího zaváhání bydlet, bylo promluvit si s její neteří.

Nakonec, pořád ještě byl psycholog, a i když se ve svém pracovním životě potýkal spíše se zvrácenou psychikou těžkých zločinců než s pošramocenou duší zmatených dětí, neměl by být takový problém si s Amélií popovídat a pokusit se zjistit, co ji trápí.

„Tvoje teta mě požádala, abych si s tebou promluvil, Amélie," oznámil dívce klidným hlasem, o kterém doufal, že je konejšivý.

Byli v Améliině pokoji, sami dva, protože Sharon se rozhodla dopřát jim soukromí, v naději, že když tam nebude, dívka bude možná ochotnější mluvit. Amélie seděla na posteli a Reid na židli u psacího stolu, nohy trochu moc pokrčené v kolenou, protože židle byla pro jeho vysokou postavu moc nízká. Když se zvědavě rozhlédl kolem sebe, zjistil, že stěny jsou pokryté obrázky, jeden a tentýž muž, pořád dokola, s tmavými vlasy a potrhanou košilí, a malá modrá krabice s okny a nápisem POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. Na stole za ním bylo položené to samé v trojrozměrném provedení, figurka muže, kvádrová krabička obarvená na modro a stejná jako ta na obrázcích a děvčátko s dlouhými zrzavými vlasy, které, jak Reid předpokládal, měla být sama Amélie.

Tenhle pokoj by byl rozhodně rájem pro dětského psychologa.

„Jste další psychiatr?" zeptala se ho dívka a v jejím hlase byla podivná směsice křehkosti a vzdorovitosti.

Reid si zachoval neutrální výraz. Sharon mu řekla o předchozích pokusech vysvětlit Amy, že její kamarád, muž z obrázků, kterým byla posedlá někdy od svých sedmi nebo osmi let, je jen vymyšlený, řekla mu o všech psychiatrech, kteří se jí pokoušeli vymluvit její představy, ale on to potřeboval slyšet přímo od děvčete. Potřeboval vědět, jak to působí na ni.

„Teta si o tebe dělá starosti," řekl proto jemně. „Prý často mluvíš o nějakém vymyšleném kamarádovi."

„On není vymyšlený!" reagovala Amy bez zaváhání, naprosto rozhodně. Odmítavě pohodila hlavou, až jí dlouhé vlasy sklouzly do obličeje. „A není to jen kamarád. Jmenuje se Doktor. Otrhaný Doktor."

Reid pomalu přikývl. „Otrhaný Doktor," zopakoval po ní a trochu se pousmál. Mávl rukou k obrázkům na stěně. „To je on? Doktor?"

Amélie se na něj podezíravě podívala, jako by čekala, že se Reid začne smát, ale když zjistila, že se tváří vážně, trochu se uklidnila. Stále však zůstávala ostražitá, když se rozhlédla po výkresech, s podivným klidem. „Ano."

Opravdu výřečná, napadlo Reida. Na druhou stranu, pokud byla donucena mluvit už se třemi psychiatry, ačkoli jí bylo teprve jedenáct, ani se moc nedivil, že je podezíravá a odmítá komunikovat.

Takže? Uklidnit ji. Přimět ji, aby mu věřila. Aby se mu otevřela.

„Jak jsi ho potkala?" zeptal se a zvědavě se na ni díval. Povzbudivě se usmál.

Amélie na něj chvíli zírala, jako by odhadovala, jestli mu může věřit a kolik mu toho má říct. Reid trpělivě čekal.

„Spadl mi do zahrady." Děvče se pousmálo a zadívalo se do dálky. „Havaroval. Uprostřed noci. Byla jsem sama doma a šla jsem se podívat, co to bylo za ránu."

„Havaroval ve tvé zahradě?" zeptal se Reid překvapeně.

Amélie horlivě přikývla, její napjaté svaly se trochu uvolnily, a když viděla, že se jí Reid nesnaží nic vymlouvat, rozpovídala se trochu ochotněji. „Modrá budka. Přistál mi na zahradě se svojí modrou budkou. Byl mokrý, protože prý spadl do bazénu."

Reid zamyšleně přivřel oči. Spadl do bazénu? Sharon neměla na zahradě bazén. Snad _nikdo_ v celém Skotsku neměl na zahradě bazén. „Měli jste na zahradě bazén?"

„Ne," Amélie se na něj podívala, jako by se zbláznil. „Měl ten bazén v knihovně. Ve své budce."

„Aha," Reid se snažil zakrýt, jak ho to prohlášení pobavilo. „To musela být úžasná budka."

Amélie se poprvé doopravdy usmála a souhlasně přikývla. „To ano. Říkal, že se s ní dá cestovat časem, kamkoli jen budete chtít. A odveze vás až do nejvzdálenějšího konce vesmíru."

Reid naklonil hlavu na stranu, ale stále si pečlivě zachovával ten samý vlídný výraz. To děvče nebylo nemocné, určitě ne. Mluvilo souvisle, neblábolilo, a ačkoli to, co říkalo, nebylo logické (Protože vážně, modrá budka, ve které je knihovna, ve které je bazén? Modrá budka, která uprostřed noci havaruje na zahradě za jedním zbytečně velkým a trochu strašidelným skotským domem?), Amélie byla dokonale při smyslech. Držela si nit a nebyla zmatená, jen zklamaná a naštvaná, že jí nikdo nevěří.

Mohl být Doktor obyčejnou metaforou pro někoho, kdo Amélii ublížil?

„Nebála ses ho?" zeptal se. „Spadl ti v noci na zahradu, i s budkou, mokrý a ty jsi byla sama…"

A kde k čertu byla té noci Sharon? Jak mohla nechat sedmileté dítě doma samotné? V noci, v nějaké díře ve Skotsku?

A s cizím chlápkem, který spadl na zahradu?!

Sakra. Reid zamrkal. To znělo, jako by i on uvěřil tomu, že tam ten muž, Améliin Otrhaný Doktor mohl být. Že by mohl existovat.

To byl ale nesmysl.

„Nebála." Amélie zavrtěla hlavou a protočila oči, jako by jí ta představa připadala naprosto absurdní. „Doktor je hodný. Pomohl mi spravit prasklinu v mém pokoji."

Reid povytáhl obočí. „Jakou prasklinu?"

Amélie se zamračila. „Ve stěně v mém pokoji. Prasklina. Strašidelná. V noci jsem z ní slýchala hlasy. _Vězeň nula uprchnul._ A já se modlila, aby se objevil někdo, kdo ji spraví. A pak mi na zahradu spadl Doktor." Dítě se usmálo. „A spravil ji."

Reid bezděky přejel pohledem po stěně, na kterou Amélie ukázala, ale nikde na ní nebyla známka praskliny nebo alespoň porušení barvy, ne tak stopy toho, že by ji někdo opravoval.

„Takže ti pomohl," pokýval Reid zamyšleně hlavou.

To znamenalo, že její Otrhaný Doktor, ať už to byl nebo nebyl kdokoli, nebyl nebezpečný. Pomáhal jí. Nebála se ho. Neubližoval jí ani nikomu jinému.

Neškodný výplod bujné fantazie dítěte, které přišlo o rodiče.

Pokud mohl soudit, nebyla to žádná hrůza, a pokud Amélie dostane šanci, časem na svého Doktora zapomene úplně, anebo jí zůstane jenom jako mlhavá vzpomínka na milého, i když trochu podivného imaginárního kamaráda z dětství.

Nic strašného, i když v Amyině případě tento kamarád nabýval trochu extrémní podoby. Vyroste z toho, Sharon může být v klidu.

Amélie přikývla a široce se usmála. „Jedl jen rybí prsty s vanilkovým pudinkem. Myslím, že je to trochu nechutné." Zašklebila se, ale potom zvážněla a ten výraz vypadal na její dětské tváři zvláštně nevhodně. Oči měla smutné, když se podívala na jeden z obrázků rozcuchaného muže v otrhané košili. „Slíbil mi, že se za pět minut vrátí. Ale nevrátil se."

„To je mi líto, Amélie," pousmál se na ni koutkem úst.

A myslel to naprosto vážně.

„Jak bylo na dovolené?"

Reid zvedl pohled od dokumentu, který vyplňoval, odložil tužku na stůl, protáhl si prsty a pak zakroužil hlavou, aby povolilo to napětí v jeho krku.

Dlouze se nadechl. „Bylo to fajn. Byl jsem v Británii, navštívit jednu starou kamarádku, Sharon," prohodil neurčitě, myšlenkami někde u Amélie, toho malého děvčete a jejího Doktora, a když viděl, že se Morganova tvář roztahuje do širokého úsměvu, došlo mu, že toho řekl příliš.

„A co ty?" zeptal se rychle, aby mu nedal šanci zeptat se na Sharon, protože pak by se Morgana nezbavil.

_Kdo je Sharon? Jak se znáte? Chodíte spolu, Reide? Dostal jsi ji do postele, Reide? Je taky takový beznadějný génius jako ty, Reide?_

Morgan protočil oči, ale potom se usmál. „Byl jsem v Chicagu, navštívit mámu. A potkal jsem jednu svoji sestřenici, Marthu. Neviděl jsem ji už _roky_, protože bydlí v Británii. Je doktorka, ale teď pracuje pro UNIT, v New Yorku."

Reid ho sledoval se zdvořilým zájmem a zvědavostí, protože pokud Morgan mluvil o svých příbuzných, bylo v tom zaručeně něco víc.

„Vážně?"

„Jo," potvrdil Morgan. „A ukázalo se, že nějakou dobu hodně cestovala, s nějakým Doktorem. Tvrdila, že ji vzal do vesmíru, protože prý má malou modrou budku, která dokáže cestovat prostorem a časem. No věřil bys tomu?" Morgan se zasmál a zakroutil hlavou, a pak se posadil ke stolu a přitáhl si k sobě spis položený na vrcholu hromádky.

Reid se zamračil a zmateně zamrkal.

_Doktor_.

Doktor, který má malou modrou budku, co dokáže cestovat prostorem a časem.

Vybavily se mu obrázky na stěně v Améliině pokoji. Loutky na jejím stole. Doktor. Tmavovlasý, rozcuchaný, v košili.

Améliin _Otrhaný_ Doktor? Bylo to možné?

Reid se natáhl pro telefon.


End file.
